A Big Brother for my Birthday
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: An Iruka and femNaru family fic. Belated birthday fic...


A Big Brother for my Birthday

"Hokage-sama," Iruka called, opening the door to the Hokage's office, "excuse me, but there are some papers that need your signature." He saw an orange toad on her desk. _It must be a report from Jiraiya-sama_, Iruka thought to himself, his thoughts on a blonde ninja, _I'll ask her about it later..._

He looked at the calendar in the office to find it was October 9th. Naru's birthday was tomorrow. Iruka wondered if he ought to ask Tsunade if she could send Naru a birthday greeting from him. Iruka felt his heart ache, this was the first birthday she had without him for the past three years. He

"Thank you, Iruka," said Tsunade as she read continued to read the scroll, "just leave it on the desk. I'll get right to it as soon as I'm finished with this scroll."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Iruka answered. He wished he could ask but it might not be about Naru at all. He would likely have to celebrate alone. Naru had Jiraiya to celebrate with, she would not need him... "Oh," Tsunade spoke again just as the Chunnin-sensei reached the door, "by the way, Iruka-sensei. There is a letter sent with a particularly odd request. I need to ask you to take on this mission."

"Oh?" Iruka said.

"Seems our little knucklehead is missing her big brother," Tsunade told him, "Jiraiya tells me she been calling out to him in her sleep and he's not talking about the Uchiha."

Iruka's eyes widened slightly. "Where are they now?"

"Near Lightning Country," Tsunade told him, "Even at your fastest, I doubt there would be time for her birthday." She thought for a moment, "I remember your father had a jutsu of some kind of jutsu that solved that problem."

"My father use to go away a lot," Iruka admitted, "there was a jutsu he used on my and my mum's birthdays..."

"Oh yes, I remember," Tsunade chuckled, "I could never get him to shut up about his _cool and hip_ beautiful lotus flower and his _Youthful Iwu-chan_..." Iruka blushed at that old nickname his parents used when he was little. Though he did not follow his father's own eccentricities, he was likely one of the few who knew where Gai got _his_ from. Despite his eccentricities, Iruka's father still had one hell of a temper, and almost everyone knew where _he_ got his temper from.

"When should I start?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

Naru woke up to find something from Jiraiya on the ground next to her futon, wrapped in orange. The little blonde smiled. It was not like her birthdays with Iruka but it was better than nothing.

She took the gift, unwrapped it, and found a small, travel friendly teddy with a note: _Just in case you have nightmares. We'll have ramen tonight after training._

Naru smiled. She knew how important training was – heck, she even liked training. It took her mind off the hatred of the villagers; when Iruka became her teacher three years before, birthdays became fun. He had creative ways to combine fun and training. He was alone too, so he was able to understand her.

"Hey, Naru," Jiraiya called, pulling her out of her musings.

"Yes?" she called back wondering what he wanted. She tied her hair up, not bothering to brush. BIrthdays were not birthdays without Iruka-sensei...

"Tsunade sent us these," he said, tossing a scroll towards her, "it's something from Iruka-sensei." Naru looked at the scroll curiously. _Iruka-sensei sent her a jutsu?_

She undid the seal and– Poof!

Before her stood... "IRUKA-SENSEI!" she squealed, hugging him around the waist almost toppling him.

"Whoa, easy kiddo," the Chunnin laughed, hugging her back, "I'm a clone but his conscience is with me."

"Are you going to train with me today?"

"Heh!" Jiraiya said, "I thought it might be that jutsu. I would spend today with her, but," his face became serious then, "due to poor timing. I've got people I need to meet."

"Knowing you," Iruka said, playing along, "it has to with baths."

"Hmph!" Jiraiya pretending to be offended but knowing the girl needed her Iruka-sensei, "Just make sure she doesn't overtire herself kid, we're having ramen tonight, my treat."

"Are we going to train together, sensei?"

"Yup," Iruka told her, "how 'bout the ole' dung explosion?"

"I'm so going to beat you this time, sensei!" she laughed

* * *

It was a great day of training. He made an elaborative hide and seek in the forest where she had to find some kunai and paperbombs before they explode dung. They both ended up in the river covered with leaves mud and dung. Finally they were in a town where they met up with Jiraiya had ramen and popsicles.

"It was great today, Iruka-sensei," she told him as he sat near pallet watching her go to sleep.

"You be a good girl," Iruka told her, "and remember," he added, tapping on the headband, "I'm right here to protect you." He gave her a one armed hug then. "Whenever you feel the need to talk to me," Iruka told her, "just tap chakra into this scroll and I'll be right there."

Iruka stayed until she fell asleep.

"You can't stay for another day?" Jiraiya asked.

Iruka shook his head, "I'll suffer from chakra depletion if I did that. Naru wouldn't forgive herself."

"Happy Birthday, Naru-chan..." he murmured as he disappeared

Iruka opened his eyes again as he wiped a tear.

"Well?" Tsunade asked, knowing from the look on his face that he gave Naru a good birthday.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama," Iruka said, smiling.

Little did he know, throughout her trip with Jiraiya, she slept with the scroll he had sent her every night.


End file.
